The Beginning of a Warrior's Tale
by Trevaunna
Summary: A tale of one woman's destiny to aid the people of the Edenian Realm. In her quest for knowledge and justice she encounters the elusive ice ninja SubZero who helps her regain what was lost to her long ago...love.
1. The Beginning of a Warrior's Tale

"The Beginning of a Warrior's Tale"  
  
The dark of the forest was comforting, but the hiss of the wind on the leaves reminded her of the destruction that destroyed her home. She shivered remembering the look of pain and anger on her father's face when the mutant drove its arm-blade through his chest. How could this happen? We never did anything to this Emperor Shao Khan and he killed everyone... She shivered again, this time more violently than the last time. The pain in her side kept her from letting tears flow. Why? She closed her eyes trying to pass out from her pain, but instead she remembered the events from before. *Flashback* "Oh father! You really shouldn't have...I didn't expect you to do all this!"  
  
The room was decorated in bright colored flowers and lighted candles. Many different trays of food had been prepared and were set up all over the room, a room suitable for someone's birthday.  
  
"I knew you would object so I decided to let you clean up after." Her father said with a smile in his eyes. "Besides Trevaunna it's not everyday my daughter turns 1000."  
  
"Well according to immortal behavior and aging I feel not a day over 20." Trevaunna laughed.  
  
Soon all of the villagers and farmers arrived and joined in on the festivities. *Present* Trevaunna opened her eyes and looked at the dark clouded sky through the thick tree tops. Why? She closed her eyes again and swallowed her sob. *Flashback* The food had slowly started to disappear as well as the crowd of people. Trevaunna sat on the chair across from her father, conversing with him about the memory of her mother.  
  
"I wish my mother would have stayed here with us. Alas, I do understand her reasons...it would have been nice to see her everyday though." Trevaunna mused.  
  
"Yes, it would have been good, but with her mortal life being so short it would have been too painful to have her here. I sense she is here in spirit." Trevaunna's father pointed at her and smiled. "I see her everyday in you." He paused. "She would have been proud of the warrior you've become. Because I know I am."  
  
Trevaunna took another drink from her cup and savored the taste of the sweet wine in her mouth before she swallowed it. "I know. I think I feel guilty because your people are immortal and hers are not, but I still ended up with the immortal kiss of life." Trevaunna took another drink from her cup and then looked around to see who remained in their home. *Present* Trevaunna suddenly inhaled sharply remembering what came next. If only I had more time to say what I never said to you! *Flashback* A bright light lit up the darkened sky outside of the little cottage just then. "What is this!" Trevaunna said jerking her thoughts from serenity to panic. Her father raced to the door only to meet a blast of fire and debris. "FATHER!!" Trevaunna screamed. Quickly she tried to reach her thrown father but was met by a mutant who picked her up and threw her against the wall. *Present* Trevaunna started breathing with labored gasps. *Flashback* The mutant walked slowly toward her fallen body. Trevaunna shook her head and tried to recover her senses before the mutant took flight against her. With a failed attempt she tried to kick out at the mutant, but was stopped by its slimy hand against her throat. She reached up and gripped its arm with her hands and with choked speech Trevaunna tried to ask it a question. "OO-O...*pant*...RRR-RR- OO-O...*pant*..."  
  
The mutant smiled and a long tongue lashed out and caressed the stalactite which were its teeth. "You be slave for Master Khan!" It said with a hoarse breath.  
  
Trevaunna looked down at the mutant whose bladed-arm kept a permanent bind on her throat. Knowing her breath would cease if she didn't do something she kneed the mutant in the stomach hard. With a grunt it let go and tried to grab her again. This time she was prepared.  
  
Outside the cottage another mutant, the leader, stood and watched the horde of mutants destroy and kill the villagers with a smile on his face. *Present* Trevaunna could hear her quick breaths and the sound became too eerie for her to handle, she quickly put her hands up to her ears and winced in pain. *Flashback* "Bring them here!" The leader mutant said, he was wearing a white vested shirt with red lining and the look of shear pleasure painted his face. "They must pay for trying to betray Emperor Shao Khan!"  
  
Trevaunna watched in horror as the mutant reached for her father's hunched figure and forced him to stand to his feet. He stumbled painfully to get to his feet, but the mutant ended up knocking him back down by punching him in the stomach.  
  
Trevaunna tried to force her way past the mutants holding her, but it was futile. "Please...don't kill us! We do not know of this Shao Khan!" She pleaded with a bloodstained face.  
  
The mutant looked at Trevaunna and growled. "Well this will serve a reminder of Shao Khan's wrath."  
  
Trevaunna held her breath as she watched the mutant drive his arm-blade through her father's chest. The blood gushed out and her father's face twisted up in pain and anger. "Don't- hurt...*pant*...my...*pant*...daughter!" He gasped. Trevaunna realized what he was about to do at that moment. Her father trained her and the other villagers to understand the earth realm way of Ninjitsu and the use of their smoke bombs and other tools came to be useful during times of turmoil and her father was about to use them now. Quickly she took one last look at her father's pain-stricken face and as soon as the white smoke clouded the vision of the mutants she elbowed her way from the mutants who held her and ran deep into the forest. *Present* She laid there in her own blood and cried in a way she had never cried before. The wound in her side kept her from passing out, but it didn't stop the tears from flowing down her face.  
  
The wind crept through her hair and on her skin. The night sky still glowed with the fire of her village and the smoky haze lit up the surrounding area. It had been three hours since the attack but Trevaunna felt only a minute had passed. I will get revenge for this! If it's the last thing I do! She thought angrily as she clenched her fists. I will become an even stronger warrior for my father's sake and then I will kill this Shao Khan! The undoing of these feelings suddenly came when the curse of sleep swept over Trevaunna. For tonight the grass would be her bed and the trees her blanket, but a new home called her name. 


	2. SubZero

"Sub-Zero"  
  
She swam in a void of darkness that had no ending or beginning. In her mind she saw her mother smiling and holding out her arms to her. Suddenly a strong pressure knocked the wind out of her and forced her to open her eyes. "Hmmmpphhh...!" Trevaunna breathed.  
  
Her vision was blurred but the light of the day pierced her eyes. Trevaunna blinked a couple of times before realizing someone was kneeling before her...touching her. "Who...," she started but then a pain surged through the top part of her body.  
  
The man motioned for her to lay still. "Their broken. It would be wise to not move until your natural tolerance aids you." He stood up and walked toward a pile of tree branches and wood pieces. Trevaunna watched him break off a couple of branches and throw them into his steadily growing fire.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked wincing slightly.  
  
"Names will not be necessary." He said without looking at her.  
  
Trevaunna winced again. "Please I must know who has helped me."  
  
The man looked into the glow of the fire and then looked at Trevaunna. "If you must call me something...call me Sub-Zero." He looked away as if the conversation was over.  
  
Trevaunna laid back and closed her eyes. In her mind's eye she tried to picture him and if she ever heard of him before. He's definitely wearing a Ninja uniform. I wonder if he's going to kill me or take me to his camp? Trevaunna almost laughed. Why would he help me and then kill me? I must be hurt, I can't think straight anymore. With a last inhale of fresh air and a look at the sunny sky Trevaunna closed her eyes and slept again. When she woke again she found herself surrounded in the darkness of the night sky. She looked around for the ninja called Sub-Zero; he was nowhere to be seen. I wonder where he went? Trevaunna sat up and winced at the pain that surged through her body. Damn! I need to look for some herbs to take care of this. It will be some time before it heals completely. Trevaunna thanked the gods she was immortal at that point. Normal injuries would take a human days or months to heal, for an immortal it took hours or sometimes days depending on the severity of the injury. As the night settled around the forest, Trevaunna began to wonder what happened to the ninja who helped her. Surely he was a good man to help someone he didn't know. She thought. For minutes on end Trevaunna continued to contemplate the issue of her mysterious helper, until the natural sounds of the forest reminded her of the night before. Father. The trek to her once prominent home was a tough one, Trevaunna almost turned around and walked away many times, but she forced herself to continue thinking her father would of wanted her to. The village where many friends and family lived was now a big charcoal pit. The ashes of human remains were undistinguishable from those of the cottages. What did we do to deserve this? Trevaunna asked herself again. Surely this Shao Khan was mistaken, the Edenians were a noble race and sought out peace, rather than war. She walked along and looked around at her burnt surroundings. Secretly she pretended it was fine and she would see her father coming out to meet her. *Flashback* "Trevaunna! Welcome home!"  
  
"Father! It is good to be home!" Trevaunna said reaching out to embrace her father. *Present* Trevaunna blinked a couple of times realizing she was hugging the air. For a split second she almost felt like crying again, but she knew her father would of told her it was not the way for an Edenian to express emotion. She looked down at the ground and inhaled deeply allowing the emotion to escape.  
  
Just then a small light glowed through the burnt ashes and debris of the cottage that belonged to her and her father. Cautiously Trevaunna crept toward the light to see what could possibly shine so bright in all the ashes of death and destruction. As she got nearer to the light it glowed brighter. It's reacting to my movement. She thought.  
  
When Trevaunna was close enough she carefully reached out and cupped the light in both of her hands. What is this? She wondered. It is so beautiful! Trevaunna couldn't explain it, but the light gave her a sense of hope and happiness. It was almost like the light offered a place full of peace and serenity. She smiled and kept staring into the light wanting to go blind with its offer. Suddenly the light burst and became a stone made of diamond. Trevaunna almost dropped the stone with its sudden display of movement. What are you? Am I supposed to keep you with me? She considered what she thought at that moment. Take this stone with me?...What if this is what Shao Khan is looking for? Trevaunna darkened her look. Well I guess he will have to find me to get this. With a last look at the diamond Trevaunna put it in a satchel tied around her waist. I need to find someplace to clean up and began training. She looked up at the night sky. However, it has been a long time since I have been to the Outworld. With a final wave and look at her home Trevaunna set off for the dark region known to her village as the Outworld. 


	3. New

"New"  
  
Sub-Zero walked through the dusty ruins that used to be the Edenian palace. He looked around as he walked and pretended to see the paradise that was conquered. He had heard about Edenia and its demise at the hands of Shao Khan, the current Emperor. He had heard how Shao Khan had built a great legion of warriors from Edenia by forcing them to decide between death and allegiance. How pitiful. He thought as he jumped over a collapsed marble pillar.  
  
It had been three months since his encounter with Trevaunna and he still hadn't completed his mission. Well actually he decided to wait until the tournament started, then he would be close enough to kill the man who was responsible for his clan's hardship.  
  
This tournament is a joke! How can one tournament decide the fate of a planet? Sub-Zero thought.  
  
The sun began to set as Sub-Zero headed toward a small village. He wanted to find out if anyone here could tell him more about the tournament and where it was going to be held.  
  
**************************   
  
"Rain I can't believe you talked me into coming here." Trevaunna said putting her head down on the cold table in front of her.  
  
"Oh come on now Trevaunna, I need something to drink. Don't you?" Rain said looking around for the tavern help.  
  
Trevaunna rolled her eyes and kept her head on the table. "We could easily find a small stream or pond and retrieve water that way. But no you insisted on us coming to a filthy tavern where everyone is half dead."  
  
Rain laughed. "You sound a lot like Kitana. She never likes to be around other people. Why is that?"  
  
Trevaunna sat up and looked at Rain before answering him. "Because we're trained to fight and defend and here we are acting like the village drunks sitting in a tavern."  
  
Rain laughed loudly scaring the people around him. "My dear Trevaunna that maybe so, but we are also a good people. We must not forget we are here to defend our people, not treat them like Lepers." Outside the small tavern, Sub-Zero found himself being approached by many impoverished people asking to trade for some of his belongings. Without saying a word he pushed past the people and entered inside the tavern. This place is like hell. He thought looking around at the smallness of the tavern. Trevaunna kept her eyes on the table in front of her. She knew Rain meant well, he had for the last three months been trying to teach her the ways of the royal guard of Edenia. Rain had been a royal guard for King Jarrod and Queen Sindel when they use to rule Edenia. She was never told the entire story though, Rain decided it was better she didn't know all the details because of her recent loss. He felt she would run headfirst into a fight and not understand the consequences.  
  
When she first came to his camp he hadn't recognized her, because the last time he had seen her she was little girl of 10, now she was 1000 years old and quite grown-up. Upon arriving, Trevaunna told Rain of the attack and the death of her father Kellian and how she barely survived. He was deeply saddened by the news of Kellian's death and he decided to train Trevaunna under the Edenian code of Ninjitsu. After a couple of sparring matches Rain realized Trevaunna was definitely no beginner, her father had taught her well.  
  
Trevaunna finally looked up from the table and looked around through the gloomy darkness of the room. She stopped her random search of nothing and stared at a masked face sitting in the corner. It's him. She thought. Sub-Zero looked around the room for a potential listener. He knew someone here had to know about the tournament, somebody had to. His eyes scanned the room until he saw a woman looking at him. His memory triggered a picture of a sleeping woman with cracked ribs and a cut on her forehead. She survived. He thought continuing his stare. She was a lot stronger than I thought she was then. He smiled under his mask. Quickly Trevaunna looked away. He saw me. She looked at Rain and concentrated hard on his eyes.  
  
Rain looked at Trevaunna. "I feel you're excited about something. What is it?"  
  
Trevaunna concentrated harder and tried to send a mental picture of the masked ninja sitting in the corner.  
  
"I'm not seeing it Trevaunna, perhaps you should tell me." Rain offered.  
  
"Damn! I was hoping I could tell you without opening my mouth because he's looking at me. I don't want to raise suspicion."  
  
All of a sudden Rain turned his head and looked right at Sub-Zero. "You mean him?" I thought you were talking about something else. I understood that, but I figured you were getting your dreams mixed up with your feelings."  
  
Trevaunna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean my dreams?"  
  
Rain blushed slightly and continued on with the conversation. "What is it about this man that has you so spooked?"  
  
Trevaunna took a quick glance at Sub-Zero and answered. "He was the one who helped me in the forest. I was hurt because my ribs were broken and he put them back into place."  
  
Rain winced. "Ooh, sounds painful. So why is his presence disturbing to you then if he helped you?"  
  
"I guess I never thought I would see him again." Trevaunna looked down at the table again and remembered the brief conversation between them. *Flashback* "Please I must know who has helped me!"  
  
"If you must call me something...call me Sub-Zero." *Present* Trevaunna smiled slightly.  
  
Rain tilted his head in amusement. "Do you like this ninja?"  
  
It was Trevaunna's turn to blush. "I-I-don't know what that has to do with anything. I'm-I'm just surprised to see him again. I was sure he disappeared forever."  
  
"You're right it has nothing to do with anything, so why don't you get reacquainted with Mr. Helpful and find out why he is here." Rain crossed his arms and looked at Trevaunna with a serious look.  
  
"You sound like you're jealous...why is that?" Trevaunna said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Please I'm twice your age." Rain said looking away hastily. "Well? I'm waiting."  
  
Trevaunna shook her head slightly. "No. Now is not the time. I have a feeling he his looking for the same thing we are." Trevaunna paused to look at Sub-Zero who kept his eyes fixed on her. "Which is a way into the tournament." That woman must know something; maybe I will follow them until I find what I need to know. He lowered his eyelids as if to penetrate Trevaunna's mind.  
  
When he found her she was unconscious and bleeding terribly from a wound in her side. He winced slightly when he set her ribs back into place. When Trevaunna sat up from the pain he became amused by this woman. I guess she was strong to endure such pain, but anyone could if trained right. So why does she fascinate you so? Sub-Zero looked away to see if anyone else in the tavern looked out of place, anyone else who looked trained to fight.  
  
Rain looked at Sub-Zero and tried to connect with his thoughts. "He has a dark mind. I don't know...I can't feel anything. It's like he's dead."  
  
Trevaunna looked from Rain to Sub-Zero again. "I wonder...if we leave...will he follow?"  
  
Rain stood up from the table. "There's only one way to find out." Sub-Zero watched as both Trevaunna and Rain got up and exited the tavern. Now we find out what you know. With the ease and grace of a tiger Sub-Zero stood up and followed close behind the Edenian duo. 


	4. Tails of Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own MK or its characters; they belong to Ed Boon and John Tobias. The character of Trevaunna belongs to me.

Chapter 4: "Tails of Truth"

Outside the tavern Rain and Trevaunna remained silent, trying to keep in touch with each other's feelings in case anything seemed to be out of the ordinary. Rain communicated with Trevaunna through sign language that he was going to go a different direction but would follow behind her in case the ninja decided to attack her. Trevaunna nodded slightly in agreement.

_What is this feeling?_ Trevaunna thought to herself suddenly. _It's almost like I'm scared of his presence. _She couldn't keep her mind focused on her mission anymore, so she decided to dwell on memories of her past. Anything to keep herself from succumbing to the fear she felt toward the ninja who called himself, Sub-Zero. This was a method she developed to keep her emotions and body in control when her mind felt like giving into pain or some other not needed emotion.

**Trevaunna remembered a time when she talked with her mother in a beautiful garden full of flowers and bold statues. Her mother was dressed in a dark blue tunic and had her hair loosely piled on top of her head in a bun. "Mother, who are these statues of?" A young Trevaunna asked.**

**Trevaunna's mother looked up at one of the statues of a man wearing royal garments and a crown. "This is of the great king here in Edenia. Someday you will be able to meet him." Trevaunna's mother lowered her eyelids in sorrow, but quickly blinked hard when Trevaunna looked at her mother's face and asked 'if she's ever met the great king.' "Uh…yes many times." She answered.**

The memory of her mother made her feel empowered and she forgot the feeling of fear she felt before. _I wonder... _She thought smirking. _If I were a ninja how far behind would I be? _She looked through the corner of her eye and thought now would be the best time.

Sub-Zero slowly walked behind the girl. He couldn't understand why he couldn't keep his thoughts on his mission, but instead on the moving form of the girl he had once repaired. _She is so fragile out here on her own. Where did her comrade go? Probably behind me following me in case she comes to any danger. How sweet._ Sub-Zero almost gave up Rain's positioning behind him and attacked but he knew he needed to know what they knew about the upcoming tournament. _I'll play along. _He thought.

"**Sub-Zero! Help me!" A boy shouted trying to get out of the swirling water rush. Sub-Zero remained still.**

"**In order for you to become a member of the Lin Kuei you have to find your own way out!" Sub-Zero shouted at the boy who started to sink into the water. _Come on! You can do it, just TRY!! _He kept thinking. He knew if he helped the boy it would only lead to jeopardizing the boy's future for survival. "You must!" He yelled.**

**The boy began coughing and gagging as the water started to overtake his small form. In between gasps the boy said, "Please! I can't gasp do gasp it!"**

**Sub-Zero kept his stance solid but his mind was a frenzy of emotions. _Please! You must do this otherwise you cannot join our clan. Please little brother!_ He started to slowly tighten his fists as he watched the water envelope the boy's body. He lowered his eyes in regret, but he knew this was the only way for the boy to gain strength and knowledge about surviving a near death experience. _Now focus your energy brother! _Sub-Zero continued to hold his fists tight until he began to feel a strange energy surrounding him; it was almost like this force was draining him of his power. He quickly smiled as he knew the boy was harnessing his freezing abilities and trying to freeze the water. _Very good! I knew you'd figure it out! _Soon the water had frozen completely and then in an instant it cracked and exploded revealing the young boy exhausted from the ordeal.**

"**I did it!" The boy said before he fainted.**

**Sub-Zero smiled. _Yes you did…brother._**

Sub-Zero smiled slightly as he remembered, but his thoughts were interrupted when he realized the girl had disappeared. Quickly he searched the immediate area with his eyes but suddenly felt her presence behind him.

_Funny I can taste water in the air. _He thought smiling.

Trevaunna couldn't believe how easy it was to teleport behind him. _I can't believe I just snuck up on this guy. _"Why are you following me?" Trevaunna asked firmly trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

_I must be getting old I couldn't even feel her presence until it was too late! _Sub-Zero stood motionless trying to decide how to answer her question. _Probably better to tell the truth. _"I'm Sub-Zero and I've been following you to see if you know a way into the tournament they call 'Mortal Kombat.'"

_He actually thinks we know a way into the tournament? Interesting. _"We, like yourself do not know a way into the tournament and are seeking information as well." Trevaunna replied with a commanding tone in her voice.

Before Sub-Zero could answer a wall of water instantly misted beside Trevaunna and her companion Rain appeared. "What do you want with her?!" He yelled.

Trevaunna raised her hand to silence Rain before he commenced into more confrontation with Sub-Zero. "It seems our friend is seeking the same information we are." _Why can't I stop feeling like this! _Trevaunna started to feel her face turn warm, but quickly averted her stare from Sub-Zero to Rain. "Which is to gain entrance into the tournament.

Rain studied Sub-Zero's face. _His mind is so dark…almost a cold emotion. _Rain softened his hardened expression and extended his hand in greeting. "My name is Rain and this is Trevaunna. We too have been trying to find a way into this secret tournament to search for our missing princess."

Sub-Zero looked at Rain's extended hand but did not shake it. "I'm not interested in making acquaintances, I'm interested in what you know about this tournament. My clan has sent me to assassinate a sorcerer who calls himself Shang Tsung."

Rain hardened his face again. "The only thing we know about the tournament is that it's being held on a hidden island where only the invited may see it."

Trevaunna kept looking at Sub-Zero's eyes. _He's so mysterious. He can't be from this realm. _

"For some reason I don't believe you. Why would a man and a child be out wandering around trying to find an island they can't see?" Sub-Zero said narrowing his eyes.

Trevaunna raised her eyebrows with intrigue. _Child? Child. He sees me as a child? Do I really look that young? _"I don't think anyone is going to believe anyone if we keep trying to keep our secrets to ourselves."

It was Rain's turn to be intrigued. "Oh really. We don't know anything about this man and we need to tell him everything we know so he can trust us?" He turned to look at his comrade and student with disappointment. "I'm not going to sabotage my mission so he can further his."

Everyone stood in silence until Sub-Zero spoke. "I will not require any information to _sabotage _your mission. I don't need help from weaklings such as yourselves…I'll be on my way." With that he walked briskly from the duo. "And pay my homage to your princess when you find her or I will when 'I' find her."

Before she realized what was to unfold, Rain powered up and sent an energy blast toward the back of Sub-Zero. "Rain! NO!" She screamed.

Alerted by her voice Sub-Zero flipped away from the energy blast's way and returned fire with one of his own. Rain sensed this and side stepped. "I knew we couldn't trust you!" He said running toward Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero braced himself for any pending attack. _Come on then weakling! _Rain leapt high into the air and came down with a flurry of kicks. Sub-Zero blocked them all and performed a spinning back fist, which hit the back of Rain's head. Angered by the blow Rain slammed his shoulder into Sub-Zero's chest. The two warriors began to punch and block each other's attacks with great speed.

Trevaunna looked on as the two combated each other. _How do I stop this?_ After observing the situation Trevaunna smiled. She slowly raised her hand over her head and concentrated her energies on the two men. _Come on…_

Sub-Zero was about to deliver a right cross into Rain's face when he felt his whole body become paralyzed and lifted into the air. He quickly locked eyes with Rain. "What is happening?"

Rain smiled slightly. "The 'child' has rendered us immobile."

"But how?" Sub-Zero tried to move his body but realized there was no use. "Let me go woman! Or you will face the consequences of not doing so!"

Trevaunna walked toward the two men with her outstretched hand high above her. "I will do no such thing until you two stop this petty battle. In case you both forgot we are all on missions and this isn't helping anyone."

"Fine! Let me go on my way." Sub-Zero looked directly at Rain. "And if I ever come across you again I will kill you."

"I'll look forward to it." Rain answered with a hardened tone.

Trevaunna released them and fell to her knees. _Wow! That was hard. Now I feel so tired. _"Rain! Let him go. We need to be on our way. Kitana will be very disappointed that we couldn't help her if we lose ourselves in these kinds of fights."

Rain rushed over to help Trevaunna up. "Are you okay? Your power is under-developed yet. Don't ever do-" Rain was interrupted.

"If you're going to teach her anything, teach her not to interfere into someone else's battles. If she were my student I would have killed her for such insolence." Sub-Zero said turning away from them.

"We should have killed him Trevaunna. He will only cause us problems in the future." Rain said looking at the departing ice ninja.

"Killing him wouldn't have been the answer Rain. Besides I like him." She said with sarcasm.

Rain rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I worry about you."


End file.
